The Last Chapter Don't Let Go
by Elani
Summary: A Draco Pansy story. They danced like that for hours. The music never stopping in its perfect song. Draco held her close and neither of them spoke.


_Disclaimer – Anything you recognise – JK_

_Anything else – Moi!_

_Author's Note – Another one chapter story, my favourite kind.  Since you readers liked my last Draco/Pansy fic, and I feel Ginny and Hermione have out done the poor girl, I decided to do a continuation of it.  A slightly overdone topic I must say so but I never come across one written with Pansy in it.  Anyways I will probably be writing a few Draco/Pansy continuations but don't expect them in any order; it's just the random warbling of my strange mind._

The Last Chapter – Don't Let Go 

****

Draco slammed his goblet down on the table.

"Bloody hell Pansy," he roared, "I hate those stupid fucking functions and your going to drag me to another one,"

"But-"

"But bloody nothing.  I am not attending another boring function were you swan round like an overgrown porcelain doll making small talk with the other boring individuals" he stood up, slamming his hands down on the expensive wooden surface.

Tears pricked her eyes.  He had been in a foul mood since the last meeting.  So had Lucius and Narcissa had been walking round with bloodshot eyes for the past week.  Usually Draco's Mother was the personification of beauty but she seemed to have forgone her beauty regime since that last meeting.

The routine was the same as always.  Draco kissed the top of her head as Lucius kissed Narcissa then they touched their fingers to those unsightly marks and disappeared to wherever The Dark Lord was at that moment.

Narcissa and Pansy took their seats on the plush velvet sofa in the drawing room and waited.  They never spoke; both were lost in their dark thoughts.  Both knew that this could have been the last time they ever saw their husbands, but neither ever voiced that fear.

Hours later Draco and Lucius apparated back into the drawing room.  Narcissa left with her husband immediately, Draco on the other hand completely ignored Pansy and strode off on his own.

Being married for three years to Draco, Pansy had learnt that if he didn't want to speak to someone, he wouldn't.  She hadn't followed; she hadn't asked what had happened, she just carried on the charade of the perfect wife.

But it felt as if the whole of Malfloy Manor were keeping a secret from her.  And she was tired of it.

"Draco, please, tell me" she said softly, reaching out to cover his hand with her own.  He pulled it away and she flinched, a look of hurt crossing her features.

"It doesn't concern you," he muttered, turning away from the table.

"Draco,"

"It's the final battle," he said as he left the room.

Pansy gasped, swayed and fell sideways off the chair.

Draco heard a crash and raced back into the dining room.  Pansy lay sprawled on the floor and the chair she had previously been sat in was lying haphazardly next to her.  He rushed to her side and stroked her face,

"Pansy?" he murmured.

She moaned and rolled onto her back.

Draco scooped her up into his strong arms and carried her toward their wing of the mansion.  This was why he didn't tell her things; he kept them secret from her.  She got herself all worked up and flustered.  Pansy wasn't like his Mother; she wasn't strong like Narcissa - although recently even Narcissa hadn't been looking too good.

The circumstances weren't looking too good either.  The Dark Lord had lost nearly all his power.  Potter had performed some spell, Weasley sacrificing his life, which had stolen the Dark's Lord's immortality and taken half his power away.  He now lay, ill and old looking in a dusty room of his Father's old home.  No one except his inner circle knew this, they wanted to keep the fear alive.

He knew he was going to lose.  And he had ordered this final battle, sending his last faithful Death Eaters out to fight for him.  There were two possibilities.  One, Draco would die, and two, he would be taken to Azkaban.  He couldn't see any way the Dark Lord would win this battle.

Nor could any of his followers.  But he still had a hold over them.  Draco doubted that if they weren't connected by this Dark Mark, and their families also, that even half the remaining Death Eaters would fight.

That had been the worst moment of his life, watching The Dark Lord leer over Pansy as he administered the Mark to her pale, perfect skin.  It was a testament to how much she loved Draco that she didn't scream or faint, she held her head up and looked straight into the eyes of The Dark Lord.  Exactly as his Mother had done.

Draco cared deeply for Pansy.  He loved her passionately.  And he had wanted her protected from the world he was involved in.  That's why he never told her what really happened in the Death Eater meetings, what really happened on their missions.  She was liable to go into comatose if she heard the scrapes and near misses he had been involved in.

He laid her down gently on the plush four-poster bed, pulling a woollen blanket around her securely.  Then he sat himself on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair and face.  She moaned again and her eyes fluttered open.

"What…?" she said quietly.

"You blacked out," he replied, draping his arm over the pillow above her head.  She shifted upwards and nestled into the crook of his shoulder.

"Why- oh" she said, the memory of his last words before she blacked out hitting her like a brick.  "When?" she said, avoiding his eyes.

"Tomorrow" he replied.

"Were you ever planning on telling me?  Or were you just going to leave tomorrow as if it were a normal day?" she said angrily, pulling away from him and sitting up.  She winced slightly as her head swam.  She must have banged it.

"Are you ok?" he asked concernedly, arms reaching around her to pull her back down to his chest.  He kissed her hair, breathing in its shampooed, clean smell.  She could feel the muscles of his chest tighten and release under the material of his black jumper.  She heard his heart beating and gave a small sob.  Draco's arms tightened around her.

"Shush" he whispered into her hair, "It'll be alright"

Pansy fought the urge to say "No it won't" and buried her face further into his chest.

"I love you," he whispered from above her.  She smiled through her tears.

Hours later Pansy awoke to see a shy looking house elf standing at the end of the bed.  Draco was not present.

"Yes?" she snapped at the alarmed looking creature.

"Master Malfloy bid me tell you to get ready and put on your best dress robes," the creature whimpered, eyes on the marble floor.

Pansy smiled.  "Did Master Malfloy say where he was taking me?"

"No Miss Malfloy, he just told me to make sure you are ready in two hours time and he bid me escort you to the Manor ballroom,"

Pansy threw the silk sheets from over her and swung her legs over the bed.

"Make that," she ordered the house elf, before making her way to the ensuite bathroom.

Pansy spent three hours, much to the house elf's obvious dismay, getting ready.  She had a long soak in the bath, straightened her hair, and performed Silkening and Shining Charms on it.  She applied her make-up meticulously, each stroke perfect, foundation, silver eyeshadow, clear lip gloss which made her lips shimmer and black mascara and eye liner.

Then she slipped into her most expensive dress robe.  A silver, silken creation which Draco had bought her last Christmas.  Five Thousand Galleons worth of silk and diamonds.

It was off the shoulder and had a stiff triangle shaped collar coming away from the robe.  It was floor length with high slits cut up both sides of the skirt.  The bodice was very tight and covered in glittering diamonds.  She wore knee-high silver dragon hide boots with it.

She took one last appraising look at herself in the mirror.  Her dark, dyed black, hair contrasted nicely with the silver dress, it hung down her back like a dark curtain.

"Perfect," the mirror informed her.

As she reached the exquisite, carved doors of the ballroom the house elf ran ahead of her.  Throwing the door open he announced her into the room.

"Mrs Pansy Malfloy," he announced in his squeaky voice.

She walked in and gasped.  A thousand glittering candles decorated the hall, sending their light into even the furthest corners of the expansive room.  They cast their light over Pansy, making the diamonds on her dress twinkle madly and her hair shimmer in the light.

Draco stood the middle of the room, looking breathtaking in all black.  It suited him so well.  He bowed deeply to Pansy as she began her ascent down the marble stairs.  He strode toward her, meeting her on the last step.  He offered his arm out to her and she took it, staring into his eyes.

He guided her to the middle of the room and flicked his wand at the orchestra pit where lay instruments from the last party Narcissa had held.  At once they picked themselves up and began to play a slow, sweet tune.

Pansy placed her arm round Draco's neck, his own snaking around her waist.  Their other hands they clasped together, held against Draco's chest.  They began to move to the music, swaying slowly.  Pansy let her head fall onto Draco's chest and he rested his chin on it.

They danced like that for hours.  The music never stopping in its perfect song.  Draco held her close and neither of them spoke.

Pansy looked up at Draco suddenly.  "Don't ever let go Draco," she whispered.

"I won't" he replied, leaning down toward her.  Their lips met in a passionate, all-consuming kiss.  Pansy felt as if her whole body were on fire, it tingled everywhere Draco touched.  He ran his cool fingers up and down her spine, causing shivers with the sensation.  Pansy kissed him back fiercely, entangled her fingers in his hair.  She felt him moan into her lips and he swept her off her feet, and depositing her onto a velvet couch, they sank down onto it together.

Pansy and Narcissa sat in the drawing room, the same routine as always.  This time though they were holding hands, a tight painful grip.  Pansy was white, paler than the moon, and Narcissa was shaking.

"How long?" croaked Pansy.

"It's been three hours," Narcissa replied in a tight, strained voice.

There was a bang outside the door and both women jumped to their feet.  It flew open and Pansy choked on her scream.  Narcissa bowed her head and yanked on Pansy's hand, indicating for her to follow.

He walked in and circled the two, with tired, lumbering steps.  Reaching out he grabbed Pansy and pulled her into him.

"You'll do" he whispered into her ear, "Your young and I want some fun before I am destroyed."

Pansy whimpered.  His high, rasping voice echoed through her mind.

"No" Narcissa said, stepping toward them, "My Lord take me.  Please spare the girl,"

He reached out with surprising speed for someone who looked so ill and his hand smashed across her face.  Narcissa crumpled to the floor.  A pool of blood began to form on the pale marble.

Pansy began to kick and scream as he dragged her toward the door, tearing at his skin with her nails.  He laughed a high, deadly sound.

"It just make's it all the better" he replied, amusement in his voice.

Narcissa pulled herself to her feet, wand outstretched.

"I wouldn't if I were you," he replied.  Narcissa screamed and dropped her wand quickly.  It was alight and within seconds was burnt to a crisp.

Narcissa watched helplessly as Pansy was dragged from the room.

"I think the marital room will suffice" he said nastily, kicking open the door.

He threw Pansy onto the floor.  The door shut itself and locked by magic.  Pansy tried to crawl across the floor toward it but Voldemort grabbed her by the hair and threw her backward into the wooden leg of the bed.  Her head cracked against it and Pansy felt a trickle of blood fall down onto her nose.

Voldemort towered above her.  Kneeling down to her level he roughly pulled her face to his and kissed her.  She tried to pull away but he forced his lips down onto hers, bruising them.  His hands pulled her cloak away from her and then ripped at the thin material of her shirt.  Not bothering to undo the buttons he ripped it and pulled her out of it.  He then pulled at her bra, his cold hands raking across her bare flesh.  She began to sob, eyes closed as if she thought if she couldn't see what was happening she wouldn't feel it.

He ripped at her trousers, pulling them off, followed by her lace knickers.

He grinned at them; she could see that evil smirk imprinted on her eyelids.  She felt him pull away, and daring to open one eye she looked up at him.  What she saw made her want to retch.

He was looking at her with lust in his eyes, appraising her body.  She shut her eyes tightly again as he lay down on top of her and forced himself inside of her.  Pansy screamed shrilly at the pain.

"Draco, Draco" called out a voice.  Dodging a curse he turned to see his sweating, bloody father fighting his way toward him.

"What" Draco called running toward him.  He threw a curse at some unsuspecting wizard as he passed.

"You have to go back to the Manor, now" Lucius said, pulling Draco into a nearby bush.

"Why?" he said, looking confused.

"The Dark Lord arrived there about fifteen minutes ago,"

Draco's faced paled as the realisation dawned upon him.  "Pansy" he muttered.

Lucius nodded slowly but Draco had already gone.

Narcissa still lay on the floor sobbing and shaking.  She jumped when she heard the popping noise but threw herself at Draco when she saw him.

"Are you ok?" he said, pushing her away gently.

She nodded.  "Where's Pansy?" he said, a fearful air to his voice.

"I'm, I'm sorry," Narcissa, stammered, "I couldn't stop him.  He took, he took her to your room,"

Draco turned and ran.  He sped through the manner toward his wing.  He was going to kill the basted, rip him limb from limb.  As he approached the staircase leading to his wing he heard the screams.  Frightened, shrill screams.  His blood froze.

"Pansy" he took the stairs three at a time and running down the corridor he threw himself into the door.

"Pansy" he shouted through it to her.

"Draco" she screamed shrilly.  Voldemort just thrust into her harder.  Blood poured from in-between her legs but he didn't seem to care.  He roared as he came, his body going into a spasm.

Draco threw himself into the door again, "Get off her" he called.  Pulling out his wand he began to throw as many spells as he could think of at the door.  But it wouldn't budge.

"Pansy" he called, kicking at the door.

"Draco" she called weakly back.  Voldemort stood up and flicking his wand at the door said,

"You've made the last few moments of my life very memorable, Pansy.  I thank you."

Pansy let out a huge sob as he disappeared.  Draco crashed through the door moments later.

He stood, frozen as he looked at Pansy crumpled on the floor, a pool of blood around her.  She was curled into a ball, shaking and sobbing.  He took a step toward her but two Ministry wizards suddenly blocked his path.

"Draco Malfloy you are being arrested for crimes against Muggle's and Wizard's alike.  You were a supporter of The Dark Lord and for that you are to be taken to Azkaban immediately."

Pansy screamed again from where she lay on the floor.

"Draco?" she said again, "Draco?"

He ignored her, eyes staring blankly at the wall of his cell.  Pansy wasn't even sure he knew she was there.

"Oh Draco," she sighed, taking his hand.  Her touch seemed to revive him suddenly.

"Pansy," he said as if she had only just walked into the room, "How was your day?  We had another meeting with the Dark Lord.  Don't get to worked up now love but the final battle is tomorrow."

She sighed again, dropping her head as tears formed in her eyes.  Each time she visited him it was the same, he replayed that day before the final battle, not the good parts, but the bad.  She stifled a sob.  His hand came under her chin and titled it upwards.  She looked into his eyes, which had lost the blank look they always wore since he had arrived at Azkaban.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm sorry I didn't arrive in time to stop him."


End file.
